Hornet
Paul Hornman '(widely known as Hornet) is a semi-retired e-wrestler and manager currently signed with Elite International Wrestling. Career Elite Wrestling Entertainment (March–August 2011) At his EWE debut, Hornet was the surprise tag-team partner for Ready to Fight in the triple thre at tag-team match. After Dorin (one half of the tag-team champions) left Smythers (the other half) defend the titles by himself, RTF pinned Smythers for the victory and Hornet's first championship. The duo would successfully defend the championships on several occasions until PoP stripped them off the championships after not being satisfied by their run as champions and RTF took a hiatus from EWE. Hornet went on to feud with the X-Division Champion Marq "The Bolt" Banks for a short time, but when RTF returned they reunited and at King of Elite they defeated Nick Angel and Night Warrior for their second EWE Tag-Team Championship. The team was then known as "The Annihilation", but after two successful defences it ended after RTF's departure from EWE. International Wrestling Federation (May 2011- January 2012) Hornet joined IWF in May 2011He started at the Redemtion brand where he started feuding with Kyle Hitch, whom he teamed up with in his debut. Hornet and Hitch faced twice, but teamed up with random partners. On June 15-th "Redemption" Hornet defeated Kyle Hitch for his first Hardcore championship, right after he won it from Kyle Blaze, but he dropped it back to Blaze the same day. Hornet defeated Hitch in a brutal "I quit" match at International Warfare, the biggest FPV in IWF. Afterwards, on IWF's brand extension, Hornet was drafted to Sacrifice, IWF's new brand, only to be drafted back to Redemption after few shows. Hornet then teamed with Jack Zeiggler, contending for the tag-team championships, but the team was short-lifed as Jack took a hiatus from IWF. In September, on a Redemption, Hornet ended Frank Gieling's IWF career. On a Redemption draft show Hornet got his face burned in his lockerroom after receiving threatening messages earlier. He went on to fight with a red and black mask against Andy Howard, who he ended up losing to. The next week he and Andy faced in a 6 man tag team match. Hornet and Howard faced off at Inception of Perfection, and Hornet went on to defeat Howard. IoP ended Andy's and Hornet's rivalry. At Survival at the Fittest Hornet and Pook S were the sole survivors of the 5 of 5 elimination match and after that they won the Devil's Ladder Briefcase so they co-held it. Hornet and Pook S started an alliance named mWo. Hornet used his breifcase to cash in on IWF Champion, HTH at Devil's Ladder to become the new IWF Champion, however he vacated it 14 days later. At IWF's last show, International Warfare II, in a classic re-match, Hornet lost to The Hitch for the last Hardcore championship. Frontline Wrestling Evolution (June–November 2012, April-July 2013) Hornet debuted after weeks of mysterious vignettes at the Resurrected PPV, powerbombing the then FWE Champion DA King after his successful title defence. For weeks he kept attacking DA and everyone who would found himself in the ring. He got a shot at the title in a fatal four way but failed to win. Soon after the character got taken off FWE shows and later debuted as Hulk Hornet, a Canadian comedy character. Hulk Hornet's debut was in a flag Ultimate X match at Patriotic Punishment, however he failed to win. Hulk Hornet formed an unlikely alliance with Lei and their penguin mascot Bob and won the FWE Brotherhood Championship from Two-Face and Tyler Blade at King's night. The duo lost the titles in a triple threat tag-team match to Lost Generation X at Frontline Warfare. Following the PPV, Lei was released from his contract and Hulk began sporting his "Hollywood" Hornet nickname. On October 31, 2012 Hornet surprisingly left FWE after saying he is unhappy with the situation between him and Hass Johnson. In April, Mike Cole, struggling to make it up the ranks in FWE teased that he will reveal his "savior" who will tutor him and help him reach the World Championship. Cole had the All for Nothing briefcase, which could be cashed in at any time for a world title, but Cole was never able to find a good moment and his status as Mr.AfN was almost forgotten. The following week, Hornetsky, under the name Paul Hornman, an evil mastermind made his debut/return to FWE's Mayhem. With dirty tactics, outside interference, distractions and genius tactics, Hornman was a huge factor to Cole gaining his confidence back. At FWE's grandest stage, Glory Road, Cole along with Hornman defeated Jason Skilled. However, in the main event of the second day of Glory Road, two new "Paul Hornman guys", Tyler Krockett and Victor Isaiah Prince beat down the reigning World Heavyweight Champion, Tyler Blade, which allowed Cole to cash in and become to new and last FWE World Heavyweight Champion. Hornman and his "guys" standing tall on Glory Road was the last image seen in FWE programming, as Hass Johnson's retirement caused the federation to shut down. Extreme Answers Wrestling (June–October 2012) Sir Hornetsky's run in EAW began with four straight victories on Turbo, winning one triple threat and tw o singles matches before he defeated the reigning National Extreme Champion MosesX in a ladder match for his Dynasty contract, after an interference from Devan Dubian who was feuding with Moses. After his loss to Devan Dubian at Midsummer Massacre PPV Moses attacked and beat down Hornetsky with the help of Dorin, which lead to a National Extreme Championship match which Hornetsky lost due to a distraction from Dorin which lead to a low-blow and pinfall victory for Moses. After several weeks of tag-team action, Hornetsky faced Moses at Territorial Invasion, where he d efeated him in a steel cage match via pinfall to become the new Natiional Extreme Champion. Hornetsky was then released from his EAW contract after no-showing the House of Glass Free-Per-View event, thus vacating the National Extreme Championship. Alpha Wrestling League (January 2013-March 2013) Hornet debuted in Alpha Wrestling League at the end of 2012, and on 11 January 2013 he debuted on Fusion repackaged as Heracles, Greek warrior gimmick, interfering in a match between Infamous Anderson and Jimmy Krauss. Heracles delivered the double underhook powerbomb to them both. On 18 January edition of Fusion he was booed throughout his entrance and the crowd chanted "USA". Despite his strong performance, Heracles lost to Infamous Anderson by pinfall. Heracles' tenure with AWL was short-lived, as he left a little over two months since he joined. In E-Federations *'Finishing Moves: **''As Heracles'' ***Annihilation (Double Underhook Powerbomb) ***Guillotine Choke **''As Sir Hornetsky'' ***Enlightenment (Enzuigiri) ***Drop of Sorrow (Straight Jacket Neckbreaker) **''As The Hornet'' ***Piledriver ***Hornet Bomb (Jacknife Powerbomb) ***The Hell's Gate (Gogoplata) **''As Hulk Hornet'' ***HINKELFINKEL! :@ (Fingerpoke) ***Hulk Drop (Leg drop) *'Signature Moves:' **DDT **Running DDT **Big Boot **Sideslam **Backbreaker **Diving Clothesline **Corner Clothesline **Throat Thrust **Military press drop **Chokeslam **Running dropkick **STO **Spear **Leg Drop **Uppercut **Reverse DDT **Elbow Drop **Cutter **Neckbreaker **Armbar **Cartwheel Superkick (exclusively as Sir Hornetsky) *'Entrance Themes:' **'"The Unforgiven" by Metallica (EWE/IWF) **"Hell's Bells" by AC/DC (FWE, AWL) **"I am a real Canadian" by Tha O Show (FWE) **"Ode to Joy" by Beethoven (EAW) *'Manager(s):' Hunteress (EWE), Bob (FWE) *'Managed:' **'Frontline Wrestling Evolution' ***The Enigmatic Creature ***Mike Cole ***Victor Isaiah Prince ***Tyler Krockett **'Extreme Hardcore Wrestling' ***Joseph Cage ***Venom *'Nickname(s):'The Icon (IWF), The Mortal, Hollywood (FWE), The Spartan Warrior (AWL) Championships and accomplishments *'Elite Wrestling Entertainment' **EWE Tag-Team Championship (2 times) - with RTF *'International Wrestling Federation' **Hardcore Championship (1 time) **IWF Devil's Ladder briefcase holder (2011) **IWF Champion (1 time) *'Frontline Wrestling Evolution' **FWE Brotherhood Championship (1 time) - with Lei *'Extreme Answers Wrestling' **'National Extreme Championship (1 time)